Confession of Desperation
by JouJouKatsu
Summary: Duel Academy are going on a field trip which everyone is excited about, except for one student. Yuki Judai. Emotions are a very strong feeling, desire and longing can get out of control, especially for someone who is "desperate." Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Kazuki


**JuuBaku: Confession of Desperation**

Winter was now over and the springtime was arriving. All the students of Duel Academy were all ready to go on their field trip. Bags on backs and smiles on their faces, everyone was excited...except for one student.

Yuki Judai, usually one of the fun loving, hyperactive kind of people, sat on the edge of the pier where all the boats were going to arrive. His saddened face reflected in the water as he appeared in deep thought.

_The day will come my "sunshine"... You just need to be patient..._

"But I can't...! I can't wait any longer...!"  
He gritted his teeth as his eyes started to become glossy. The young duellist could feel his heart racing, as the thought of his lover appeared in his mind. "Kura..."

"Who's Kura?" asked a voice from behind him; a familiar voice that Judai heard every day. He jumped up and quickly turned around seeing his friend Sho, having his usual worried expression. "Everything ok, Aniki?"

Judai scratched his head, laughing but hiding his true feelings. "Of course, Sho! Why would I be upset on a field trip!"

"But we're not technically on a field trip yet" Sho exclaimed, correcting his best friend.

"Smart ass" Judai sighed, walking past his friend. "Better move before the boats squish you~"

Sho froze and run towards Judai. Staring from behind, he lowered his head a bit. _There's something wrong...I know it..._

* * *

Judai and Sho stared at the sign of the area they were visiting.

"The zoo...how original" Judai sighed, as the two of them pouted.

"Would you rather be here or DETENTION!" yelled Professor Cronos, appearing out of nowhere behind the two duellists.

"N-No sir! This is a g-great place!" Sho cried, staggering off to the other students with Professor Cronos.

Before Judai could catch up, he froze in his tracks, his heart racing again like before. A voice he truly loved hearing, flew with the breeze, sending shivers to crawl up his spine.  
He could see the other students about to leave to the next area, but he couldn't move even if he wanted too. He wanted to hear more of the voice.

_Judai...My sunshine..._

The dark voice felt like it was driving Judai insane, he wanted to see his lover...he wanted to see him NOW! Without hesitation, the young duellist ran into the many dark areas of the zoo, _nothing..._ Without permission, he ran into the city and checked every alleyway he could think of. _Still nothing...!_ This was getting him no where! His heart was going to burst and he was going to lose his mind. _I can find you...without Yuberu or Haou...!_

_Are you teasing me, Judai...? Do you not wish to see me...?_

Brown eyes widened as he heard the voice again. It was so dark...so demonic...so..._sexy..!_He couldn't take it anymore!

"Kura! Stop this and show yourself!" Judai pleaded, falling to his knees, holding his head with his hands.

A figure of darkness stood before him, slowly fading to show his lover from the Shadow Realm.  
"Stop what..?" Bakura smirked, kneeling in front of his Judai. "All I did was call to you..."

Judai became silent. Unable to say a word, the young duellist leaned over and pressed his lips onto his lovers, trying his best to make it deep. He couldn't hold back his desire...he didn't want to admit he was...desperate.

Bakura broke the kiss, holding the young duellists' chin. "What in Ra's name taught you to kiss like that?" he chuckled darkly, bringing the other close to him, making Judai go red. "I have to do everything, don't I?"

Before Judai could say anything, pale lips were pressed onto his. The kiss was deep but full of passion and soon, full of lust as the young duellist began kissing back. He waited for this...he longed for this...and more...

"Kura~...Please~..." he pleaded, tugging on his lover's trench coat.

"Say it..." the other asked, his red eyes glowing as his usual smirk was planted on his face.

Judai blinked, frowning a bit. "Say what..?"

Judai's "moonlight" leaned close to his "sunshine's" face; their noses nearly touching. "Admit it...your DESPERATE for me..."

Judai's face grew red like a tomato as his voice started to stutter."I-I-I...I am NOT desperate!" he yelled, trying his best to hide it. He could tell that his lover knew, for he was really good at picking things up.  
A hand slid, like a snake, down the young duellists' pants, rubbing his anus softly then more aggressively. Judai's head tilted back as a loud moan escaped from his mouth. He wanted his lover, badly! Brown eyes met with red as Judai stared into Bakura's eyes, full of lust.

"Kura~...I want you...inside me..."he pleaded, wrapping his arms around the darker ones neck."Make me hot and wet all over~..."

Bakura chuckled darkly. Oh how he loved when his little sunshine said things he never would say normally. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the others waist, watching as the young duellist wrapped his legs around Bakura, rubbing his body against the darker ones.

"As you wish..." he replied, holding his lover.

The world around them began to stop as Bakura used his shadow magic to send the two of them into a dark hallway, right outside a bedroom door. He opened the door and the two of them disappeared into the room.

It was now time for some privacy~


End file.
